1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven camera, and more particularly, it relates to a control apparatus for a back cover switch which is actuated by a back cover of a camera and a film advancing mechanism which is in association with the back cover switch in a motor driven camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor driven camera, a back cover switch which detects that the film back cover is closed and a winding-on means which is associated with the back cover switch to automatically wind a leading portion of a film by a predetermined number of frames (usually four or three frames) by a film winding mechanism when the back cover is closed are usually provided. However, the winding-on means operates to advance the film by four or three frames whenever the back cover is reopened and closed again, even if the film is already loaded. In such a case, where the film back cover is accidentally opened and closed again, it is not only unnecessary but also not advisable to advance the film by four or three frames which are the predetermined number of frames for the winding-on operation.
To solve this problem, a motor driven camera in which the winding-on mechanism does not operate when the back cover is accidentally opened after the film is loaded has been proposed. In the proposed camera, it is possible to prevent four or three frames of film from being wasted. However, in this camera, it is necessary for a photographer to advance the film one or two frames by operating the shutter when the back cover is accidentally opened. If a photographer fails to advance the film, one or two frames of film will have been exposed by the accidental opening of the back cover.